


When the Sky Grew White

by VReval



Series: The Story of Us [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VReval/pseuds/VReval
Summary: Family! It’s a blessing and a Curse. There’s good and bad and every parent’s experience is different from one another’s, especially down in Hell. Alastor’s and Husk’s sanity, emotions, relationship and energy are put to the test during the next 70 years of their son, Hector’s, life.But life isn’t without trials and error And what will happen when the sky turns white?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Story of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174556





	When the Sky Grew White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Part 2, welcoming their son Hector and a new life as a family.
> 
> Btw I’m giving away a lot of clues in this tiny chapter that will sum up the entire Part 2 story lmao 😂 
> 
> I deeply encourage all who read this to comment on there thoughts about what the story will bring forth. Thank you and enjoy!

Spring was about to awoke in Hell after it’s horrible winter and extermination. The dark roses ready to bloom and it’s forest creatures. The screeches of the birds fighting to the death literally for nesting for the spring time. All While other tiny fledgelings that were already born were murdered in their nests or taken to another by another flock of birds.  
  


Where there is death there is life as well, even at the most bittersweet moments. 

The Forest of No Return was a home to these creatures, to those who could navigate it and frankly even those who got lost in them.

And to another kind of animal.

A Wood lodge sat hidden in the forest, quiet and dark as could be, however still very occupied.

Blood from the battling birds stained the leftover snow before it could melt, just like it did to the sheets inside the home. And the angry birds vocalized to one another, crying out from the agonizing defeat, just like the bearing mother-to-be from earlier in the early morning. But the blood on the sheets meant life rather than death. And the agonizing cries from inside the home were followed by a new one’s and tears of joy from new parents.   
  


And Though the bird’s fighting and bickering were loud and continued pass the early morning, it was quiet enough like a spider weaving it’s own nest of webs, to allow a newborn kitten to sleep in the arms of his weak exhausted mother and the wings of his father covered over them protectively, as this new animal, a family, slept peacefully together...


End file.
